


Distractions

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dimitri takes his shirt off while training. It distracts Felix more than it should.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw I said I don't ship Felix/Dimitri, but I (might) have another fic after this. Oh well.

“The heat, it’s awful,” Dimitri complained as he set his training lance down, reaching for his shirt stained with sweat. Without saying anything else, he pulled it over his head, using it as a rag to wipe his sweaty forehead. He sighed and turned to Felix. “Shall we continue?”

Felix used all the willpower he had to not look down at Dimitri’s pecs. “Uh, yeah.” his throat tightened, gripping his sword.

Who in their right mind would take off their shirt during training?! Felix wanted to yell at the stupid boar and tell him to put some clothes on. With that muscular body of his, Dimitri should know not to flaunt it around. It was indecent! The idiot probably doesn’t know what effect he has on people. Damn it all, he couldn’t concentrate. One glance at Dimitri’s lean body, his toned abs and muscular arms gripping the lance, Felix refused to deal with it.

“I-I’m done here!” Felix shouted, tossing his sword away.

“Oh? Are you okay, Felix?” Dimitri asked. He looked concerned, staring at Felix with his one eye, worried.

Felix couldn’t take looking at him any longer. If he stayed, there would be no doubt in his mind the frustration would build up in him and turn him on. What was he, anyway, a teenager? Not anymore. While he could use fuel his irritation by training some more, he didn’t want to stay in the same room as Dimitri. “No. It’s way too hot to train. I’m leaving.”

“You’re right about the heat,” Dimitri chuckled. “I should call it quits as well.”

“What? No! Keep training!” Felix sucked his teeth and crossed his arms, turning his back towards Dimitri.

Dimitri reached out and grabbed his arm. He tilted his head, deepening his stare. Felix couldn’t stop the blush rising to his cheeks and never noticed how bright his face got due to the heat. “You’re red, Felix. Should I take you to the infirmary?”

“You’re an oblivious, dumb boar!" Felix jerked away. “I’m leaving. Don’t bother me until you get that stupid head of yours fixed.” he stomped away before Dimitri could reach out to him again.

“Hm? Did I do something wrong?’ Dimitri thought to himself as he watched Felix disappear. He wasn’t sure what Felix was talking about, but he planned to talk to him after he put the weapons away.

Inside his room, Felix fumed. The image of Dimitri’s shirtless, sweaty body burned into his head, and he groaned into his pillow. He thought it was ridiculous, getting turned on by the stupid boar’s abs. At least Dimitri didn’t notice. The fool thought he was sick. So he would most likely, hopefully, leave him alone. Felix couldn’t fathom being near Dimitri knowing under his armor, he hid a lean, muscular body, perfect for him to use.

“Ew,” Felix said aloud, smacking his forehead. “Stop thinking like that.”

He tried not imagining Dimitri laid out on his bed, hot and bothered from his teasing. Felix didn’t want to think of Dimitri begging for someone to touch his body, let their hands roam on his abs and pecs.

“Fuck...”

Felix pulled the blanket over his body and reached inside his pants, a groan escaping his lips as he grasped his cock. A shiver went through his body when he squeezed it, thoughts of Dimitri clouding his head. He hissed and started to pump himself. Even if Dimitri didn’t understand Felix’s strange fantasy to cum on his abs and use his pecs to thrust his cock, he would still indulge him. Felix stuck to his dreams instead, finishing himself off to the thought of Dimitri’s sweaty, cum-covered body.

Someone knocked on the door a moment after.

“Felix, are you there?”

He groaned and rushed to fix himself and the bed. Felix opened the door with a deadly glare, holding back a growl when he realized Dimitri didn’t change out of his training clothes.

“Oh! Are you feeling better?” Dimitri asked, worried. “You weren’t at the infirmary, but I figured I should give you-”

Felix pulled him into his room and closed the door. “You’re disgusting! You rushed to the infirmary and didn’t bother cleaning yourself.” he scolded.

“What? Why do you care about that? I was worried about you, Felix!” Dimitri said with disbelief. He shook his head and wondered why Felix cared so much about his appearance. Setting down medicine on his desk, Dimitri sighed. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’m headed to the bathhouse later.”

“W-What? No!” Felix blurted, his eyes widening at his mistake. “I didn’t mean…"

“You… You don’t want me to clean myself?” Dimitri asked.

Felix scoffed and realized it was too late to back down. “You know what I want?” he grabbed Dimitri’s wrists and managed to pull the overpowered boar to his bed. “I want you to take your shirt off.”

“What…? My shirt?”

“And I want you to let me use your body.” Felix pinned Dimitri down by his wrists, glaring at him. His face was red hot like before, but he had no shame and needed to get what he desperately craved for.

Dimitri blinked his one eye to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. When he concluded what was happening, he nodded and reached for his shirt when Felix moved away. Felix took the moment to remove his pants and underwear, then climbed on top of Dimitri. He first rubbed his cock on Dimitri’s abs and reached his hand out to Dimitri’s pecs, squeezing them like they were a pair of female breasts.

“You’re strange, Felix,” Dimitri said, blushing as Felix used his body for pleasure. He looked like he was enjoying himself, so Dimitri didn't say anything else, a smile forming on his lips.

“Shut it. You don’t even know what you’re doing to me, dumb boar.” Felix replied.

His pecs felt soft and warm in Felix’s hands, still damp with sweat from earlier. His fingers occasionally touched Dimitri’s nipples and tugged them, enjoying the confused yet satisfied moans from Dimitri. Felix watched him squirm, and he sneered in response. He needed to take it a step further, so he stopped and adjusted himself to sit on Dimitri’s chest. Felix aligned his cock right between his pecs, sweat, and pre-cum making it easier to move. As he continued to grope Dimitri’s chest, he thrust his cock and moaned. He closed his eyes and kept moving until he couldn’t handle the friction anymore, sputtering on Dimitri’s face.

“Oh, fuck,” Felix groaned and got off Dimitri’s chest. “Sorry. I should’ve warned you,” he said, embarrassed that he finished so soon without warning. Dimitri smiled at him and sat upward. The sight of his cum dripping down made Felix blush furiously, and he threw Dimitri’s shirt at him.

“Tch. Wipe that look off your face.”

Dimitri chuckled, and after cleaning his face, he leaned close to Felix. “What? You don’t like it?”

“Don’t act smart, now, stupid boar.” Felix blushed. “You’re irritating, and I hate you.”

“That’s a nice way of saying you’re attracted to me… and my body.”

Before Dimitri could run his mouth any longer, Felix decided to cup his face and shut him up with a kiss. He realized the mistake he made and tried to pull back, but Dimitri’s strong grip made it impossible for him to move. The kiss went on until they couldn’t breathe anymore, their foreheads pressed against the other.

“We should go bathe," Dimitri panted, the heat finally getting to him. "And then we can spend the night together. To talk."

Felix pressed his hands on Dimitri's chest. He hid a smile as he looked down. "I don't think we'll do much talking."

"That's fine by me, Felix."


End file.
